The invention relates to a fluid power valve arrangement with at least one solenoid valve, whose valve solenoid is connected or able to be connected by way of only two control lines with an electronic control and/or communication device.
For the identification of components in a plant, such as a fluid power plant, such components are frequently provided with a specification plate to identify them. This is important both for the selection of the components and also for replacement and for servicing and searching for defects. More particularly in the case of extremely large plant the reading of the specification plates is unjustifiably expensive and awkward.
The European patent publication EP 1 760 642 A2 discloses a valve recognition means, in the case of which the valves are provided with transponders, which contain identification data for the respective valve able to be read by means of a reading device. For this purpose the valve must be however fitted with programmed transponders and a particular type of reading device is required.
The patent publication WO 03/017015 A1 discloses individual components of a gear unit with data memories for storage of identification data which may be transmitted in a wireless manner or via separate lines to a central unit. In this case as well additional components are again required for wireless communication or additional lines are necessary.